


E per un minuto lì ho perso me stesso

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Flashback, Gen, Gore, Mentions of Alma Karma, Missing Scene, Past Character Death, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Gli esseri umani ammazzati dagli altri esseri umani non si polverizzano, come capita quando vengono contaminati dal virus degli akuma. Essi cadono, un pezzo dopo l’altro, brandello dopo brandello. E la carne arrossata che si stacca dalle loro ossa, fluttuando leggera nell’aria in uno svolazzo insanguinato, è così simile ai petali di un loto che appassisce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> E' una Kanda-centric. Spoilerosissima perché si parla del passato di Kanda. Difficilissima da scrivere perché toppare su Kanda è facile, anche se dopo gli ultimi spoiler mi sembra che la Hoshino ci abbia fatto comprendere un pezzetto in più della sua personalità. Credo sia nonsense, nonostante descriva i pensieri di Kanda a proposito del suo passato e di Alma, c'è un salto continuo e un'associazione di idee azzardata fra il sangue, i fiori, la morte, il passato, il presente e la sua spada Mugen. La breve poesia in grassetto-corsivo è una mia personalissima vaccata, non fateci caso... Il titolo è una libera traduzione di un verso di "Karma Police" dei Radiohead: "A for a minute there, I lost myself".

_**“Dicono che gli esorcisti siano come un fiore di loto;** _   
_**che cresce lento, nutrendosi della stessa fanghiglia** _   
_**che lo ricopre;** _   
_**e da lì diffonde il suo profumo** _   
_**nel mondo che lo circonda;** _   
_**questo genere di vita… non può fare altro** _   
_**non può fare altro che finire per appassire;** _   
_**appassiremo anche noi, non è così?** _   
_**Non è così…** _   
_**Yuu?”** _

«Tsk!».

La bocca si piega in un ghigno feroce e Yuu Kanda è costretto ad allungare una mano, interrompendo il momento di meditazione in cui si era faticosamente immerso.

Fiori, petali che come la neve affollano l’assito di legno della sua stanza, in una distesa di un pallido colore rosato, come la pelle che ricopre la carne pulsante.

Lo sente, lo scorrere del sangue feroce e violento, al di sotto dei fiori e del fango.

Lo sente e quasi si aspetta di vederlo baluginare, purpureo, a fiotti, che macchia i petali e li impregna fino a farli marcire.

L’odore metallico della morte incipiente è lì, è alle sue spalle, gli si arrampica lungo la schiena e gli trapassa le narici. È un odore con cui dovrebbe essere abituato a convivere ma gli dà sempre la stessa, violenta sensazione di nausea. Bisogna costringere il corpo, quel corpo non suo, all’obbedienza cieca a un solo obiettivo per mettere a tacere l’onda di disgusto montante.

Non pensare, non provare, non _ricordare_ nulla.

Il sangue non è altro che un liquido caldo che gli scorre sulle mani.

Il sangue è come il fango che racchiude i petali di quei fiori testardi, solidificandosi in una crosta sottile che il minimo tocco può ridurre in polvere.

Ci è voluto più di un tocco per spezzarlo, vero Yuu?

E no, di lui non è rimasta solo la polvere, asettica e impalpabile, che scomparisse via in fretta lavando ogni segno esterno della colpa.

Gli esseri umani ammazzati dagli altri esseri umani non si polverizzano, come capita quando vengono contaminati dal virus degli akuma. Essi _cadono_ , un pezzo dopo l’altro, brandello dopo brandello. E la carne arrossata che si stacca dalle loro ossa, fluttuando leggera nell’aria in uno svolazzo insanguinato, è così simile ai petali di un loto che appassisce.

Anche Alma Karma gli era appassito davanti agli occhi, un minuscolo brandello dopo l’altro e il fango che lo racchiudeva era bianco, Innocence dalle molteplici ali implumi che ti contamina anche l’anima, corrodendola. Fango mortale che si era avvolto strettamente alla mano di Yū.

Mugen giace lì, parallela alle sue gambe. La lama accuratamente affilata promette soltanto di tagliare, ancora e ancora, in brandelli più precisi e più sottili.

Mugen è fredda.

La tentazione di impugnarla si fa più forte quando il rumore dei suoi pensieri lo assorda, chiuso nella solitudine delle sue giornate.

Farli a pezzi, tutti quanti. Ucciderli, distruggerli fino a renderli polvere. Il grumo caldo della rabbia e del rancore si agita al centro dello stomaco, minaccia di erompere fuori, di assalirlo e renderlo cieco fino a farlo impazzire.

«Mantieni la calma».

Com’era la voce di un bambino che muore?

Com’era la voce _di un amico che appassisce_?

«Diventerai come lui. Non è per questo che l’hai ucciso».

È un sussurro contorto che gli strapperebbe il cuore, se ne avesse uno.

Ma le bambole non hanno cuore. Le bambole non hanno pensieri. Le bambole non hanno sentimenti.

Le bambole eseguono gli ordini.

Per cosa vive una bambola?

Per eseguire gli ordini del padrone.

Ma la bambola non ha pensieri. La bambola non ha nulla in cui credere.

La bambola non ha padroni.

La bambola vuole uccidere i suoi padroni.

La bambola vede dei fiori.

I fiori sono tanti e la bambola _è il fiore_.

Per cosa vivono i fiori?

Per riversare il proprio profumo sul mondo che li circonda.

Non è a quel mondo che tende, non è a quelle persone che gli attraversano la vita senza lasciare traccia che lui vuole arrivare.

Vuole spandere il suo odore più in là, oltre i confini di ogni cosa conosciuta, per raggiungere quella persona.

«È per questo che l’hai ucciso?».

Ma può il profumo di un fiore oltrepassare anche i confini della morte?

Può il fiore profumare ancora, se ormai è marcito?

Il fango di cui gli Esorcisti si nutrono, il fango caldo in cui anche Kanda è immerso, fino alla punta dei capelli, gli è penetrato fin dentro le ossa, si è legato saldamente all’anima che è racchiusa in un corpo non suo.

Il fango lo ha avvelenato lentamente, un giorno dopo l’altro.

Il fango lo ha sporcato e ora è lì, sulla punta della lama, e insozza i suoi pensieri.

Mugen è calda.

Mugen è viva e, come allora, taglia.

Taglia brandelli grossi di carne, imprecisi, la paura rende i suoi colpi poco sicuri.

O forse è il dolore, il fango che rende la presa scivolosa…

Non è fango.

È sangue.

Il tuo, il suo, non importa perché _è sangue_.

«Cosa sono queste grida?».

Non eri solo, non c’era silenzio, cos’è quel rumore assordante che cresce, lentamente, si avvicina, striscia, corre, scalpita come il passo di un nemico che si approssima?

«Alma…».

Lui è morto, non è vero?

Lui è finalmente morto, non è così?

Lui ha smesso di soffrire e allora perché si agita ancora?

Allora perché la sua carne non smette di pulsare, perché i tendini ricrescono e i muscoli rimpolpano le ossa?

Perché la sua voce continua a spegnersi e poi risale, violenta e discontinua come le onde che si abbattono a riva?

Perché sta piangendo se ti uccide? Perché stai piangendo se vuoi ucciderlo?

«Perché mi fai male…?».

Perché fa così davvero tanto male quando sono le sue stesse mani a strapparti via la carne, un pezzo dopo l’altro?

Petali insanguinati che crollano al suolo e non finiscono mai.

Una nevicata senza fine, una bufera di sangue e grida e ci sono i cadaveri e sono tanti e ci sono i suoi occhi che ti guardano e dicono “Basta, per favore, basta”.

Ma non finisce, non finisce mai ed è come se il fiume avesse rotto gli argini e ti stesse straripando addosso e tu nuoti e ce la devi fare, per forza, non puoi appassire.

Se lo farai sai che succederà?

Se lo farai…

Non puoi farlo, quella brama che ti grida nelle vene è troppo grande, quella persona ti sta aspettando.

E Alma non può appassire.

E tu non vorresti scegliere.

Perché nessuno ti aiuta?

«Dove sono andati a finire, tutti quanti?».

Sei solo e non sei solo perché se fossi stato solo non avresti dovuto uccidere.

Se foste stati soli, l’orrore di quel terrore infinito vi sarebbe stato risparmiato.

Se foste stati soli, la Morte avrebbe avuto il sorriso definitivo di una falce calata sulla vostra testa.

E invece la Morte è lui, sono i suoi occhi tristi, la sua voce che chiede “Perdono, non mi lasciare”.

I sacrifici sono inevitabili. Bisogna sempre rinunciare a qualcosa per ottenere qualcos’altro in cambio.

Non avresti potuto sopravvivere, altrimenti, all’efferato sterminio, se non ti fossi convinto che è così che _deve andare_.

Sacrifici…

È per quello che non li ucciderai; è per quello che resterai; è per quello che continuerai a sguazzare nel fango, anche se è così sporco. Anche se ti entra nella bocca, ti soffoca, riempie i polmoni e non ti fa respirare. Anche se penetra in ogni poro di quella pelle che non è la tua e ti avvelena l’ultimo brandello di anima che Alma non si è portato via con sé.

Perché lui è _morto_ , non è così?

E allora perché ti sembra di sentirla vibrare, quell’anima dannata? Perché ti sembra di poter afferrare ancora il fioco bagliore di un ultimo raggio di sole?

Perché, se lui è _morto_ , la sua voce continua a risuonare in ogni stramaledetto angolo buio della tua testa?

Comprimere ogni ricordo, rinchiuderlo e soffocarlo nel fango, insieme a ogni proposito di vendetta. Marcire nel rancore, come un fiore di loto che non riesca a raggiungere la superficie e stendere i petali alla luce del giorno. Questo è il destino che ti sei imposto.

Per espiare la colpa terribile di aver scelto la vita.

Per rincorrere il sacrificio che impone altri sacrifici.

E Mugen è lì, a ricordartelo. Mugen è calda, Mugen è fredda, Mugen ti sorride, attraverso il filo feroce della sua lama.

Mugen ha l’aspetto suadente del rancore che ti invita ad ucciderli ancora.

Purificati nel fango, Esorcista, perché quel fango non è veleno per chi lotta in nome del Signore.

Tu non ci hai mai creduto in quelle parole.

Non c’è purezza nel sangue che ti sporca le mani.

Continua soltanto a macchiarti.

E tu continuerai a lasciarglielo fare.

Continuerai a combattere, fingendoti una bambola ubbidiente.

Continuerai a lasciarti soffocare dal fango finché non _avrai raggiunto quella persona_.

E allora lascerai che ti seppellisca, lentamente, senza più opporre resistenza.

Renderai l’ultimo petalo al sole che brilla in alto, incurante di ogni grido e ogni dolore.

Sarai finito e potrai dormire, finalmente, in un mondo senza sogni, senza volti, senza voci, senza più null’altro che nulla.

«Tsk!».

Eppure, avresti voluto rivedere ancora una volta quel sorriso che ti scaldava il cuore, quello vero che ora non batte più.

Ancora una volta, prima di appassire nel nulla.

_**“Però non voglio essere un fiore** _   
_**Non voglio appassire;** _   
_**Noi, abbiamo delle gambe,** _   
_**allora andiamocene via lontano.** _   
_**Andiamocene via, Yuu.** _   
_**Insieme…”** _


End file.
